Trouble Heart
by Ebby Kim
Summary: Ya, Haraboji-Halmoni dan Appa-Eommanya adalah namja. Ditambah menemukan pasangan 'sesama' disekolah, tanpa sengaja. Kenapa hidupnya dipenuhi oleh orang-orang penyuka 'sesama? / Soft BL, M-Preg / OC with YunJae and others / DLDR.. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Ebby's Stories Line :**

** – Trouble Heart –**

"_Na wasseo_.." seru Eunsun setelah menutup pintu rumahnya. Dilepaskannya sepatunya, meletakkannya di tempat sepatu lalu mengambil sandal rumah dan memakainya.

Terdengar derap langkah yang sangat cepat dari dalam rumah. Sepertinya terburu-buru. Tak berapa lama muncul seorang _namja_ bertubuh jangkung dengan celemek menempel di badannya. Dia tersenyum pada Eunsun yang menatapnya. "Kau sudah pulang? Kebetulan sekali, aku baru selesai memasak makan siang."

Eunsun memajukan bibirnya dan mengangguk. Dibalasnya senyuman yang masih bertahan di bibir _namja_ yang berdiri di depannya.

"_Kajja_.." _namja_ ini menarik tangan Eunsun dan membawanya ke dapur.

Didudukkannya _yeoja_ berseragam sebuah sekolah itu di salah satu kursi kemudian berlari ke tempat ia memasak sebelumnya. Eunsun sendiri melepaskan tas ransel yang ia sandang dan meletakkannya di kursi di sebelahnya. Bahkan ia belum mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Eunsun memperhatikan punggung kecil _namja_ yang tengah menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Sesungguhnya ia sangat beruntung karena memiliki banyak orang yang menyayanginya juga memperhatikannya. Namun, ada kenyataan yang harus ia telan bulat-bulat jika mengingat yang sebenarnya.

Eunsun menghela napasnya ketika _namja_ tadi datang menghampirinya sambil membawa mangkuk kecil yang asapnya masih mengepul tandanya panas–baru masak–di tangannya yang mengenakan sarung. Dia memamerkan senyumnya kemudian meletakkan mangkuk tersebut di atas meja di hadapan Eunsun lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di sebelah kiri _yeoja_ itu.

"_Sundubu cigae_, makanlah." Katanya. "Um.. atau kau mau di suapi?"

Mata Eunsun yang menatap isi mangkuk di hadapannya langsung teralihkan karena pertanyaan barusan. Ditatapnya wajah manis itu intens. Lengkungan mneghiasi bibirnya. Eunsun juga tersenyum. "_Ne_."

"_Aigoo_.. _uri _Eunsun-_ie_.. _geureom mani meogeo_, _ne_?" katanya sambil mengusap puncak kepala Eunsun sebentar. Dilepaskannya sarung tangan yang terbuat dari kain itu lalu mengambil sendok. Menyendokkan sedikit makanan tersebut, menghembusnya kemudian menyuapi _yeoja_ di depannya.

Eusun mengunyahnya. "Eum.. _massinde_." Disunggingkannya senyumnya. _Namja_ itu juga makin melebarkan senyumnya, bersemangat menyuapi Eunsun yang makan dengan lahap. "Eung, apa _haraboji_ belum pulang?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Dia tidak pulang siang ini, ada _meeting_ penting." Jawabnya kemudian menyodorkan sendok berisi makanan pada Eunsun. Segera Eunsun memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Eunsun sangat menyukai makanan yang dibuat oleh orang yang sedang menyuapinya sekarang. Pasti enak dan ia tak pernah bosan memakannya. _Namja_ di depannya masih melengkungkan bibrinya, tidak merasa malu atau ganjil ketika menyuapi Eunsun. Dia memang senang melakukannya, terlebih lagi dia yang menawari _yeoja_ itu untuk disuapi. Melakukan ini sangat menyenangkan, jadi dia bisa mendekatkan dirinya kepada putri dari anaknya itu.

**~xXXx~**

Setelah melemparkan tas ranselnya ke atas _single bed_ miliknya, Eunsun pun mulai membuka satu-per-satu kancing seragamnya sembari duduk di pinggir ranjang. Dilepaskannya seragamnya dan meletakannya di sebelahnya. Dia tak melanjutkan melepaskan kemeja yang melekat di badannya. Eunsun mengangkat kepalanya menatap sesuatu yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya. Sebuah foto berukuran jumbo berbingkai kayu. Di foto itu terlihat dua orang yang saling tersenyum senang memamerkan deretan gigi mereka. Foto orang yang ia panggil _haraboji_ dan _halmoni_.

Tak dipungkirinya _halmoni_nya memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik untuk ukuran _namja_. Mata besar, bibir merah cherrynya dan kulit yang putih ditambah tubuhnya yang kurus. Yah, _halmoni_nya adalah seorang _namja_. _Namja_ cantik. Diumurnya yang menginjak hampir kepala empat tidak merubah apapun, bahkan tak terlihat tua. Jangan tanya kenapa umur _halmoni_nya yang sangat muda dibanding _halmoni_-_halmoni_ lainnya, karena _yeoja_ ini sendiri tak mengerti. Sekalipun penasaran, Eunsun tak pernah bertanya.

Masalah _halmoni_nya yang adalah seorang _namja_.. Eunsun cuma tahu kalau _haraboji_ dan _halmoni_nya adalah pasangan sesama jenis, tak tahu mengapa bisa memiliki anak dan cucu. Mengadopsi? Tidak. _Halmoni_nya benar-benar mengandung dan melahirkan. Eunsun menghela napasnya, memandang secara intens foto besar itu. Tampak bahagia. Walau kenyataannya begitu, Eunsun tidak menyesal memiliki _halmoni_ yang seorang _namja_ berwajah cantik. Toh _haraboji_ dan _halmoni_nya sangat menyayanginya dan berusaha membuatnya nyaman terhadap keadaan mereka.

Setelah melihat foto dua orang yang berstatuskan _haraboji_ dan _halmoni_nya, dialihkannya pandangannya pada foto lain yang juga terpasang di dinding. Ukurannya sama besar. Itu foto orang tua Eunsun, Ayah dan Ibunya. Foto pernikahan. Ibunya tampak cantik dalam balutan pakaian putih itu disertai senyumannya yang menawan dan Ayahnya yang kelihatan tampan. Tapi.. sekali lagi Eunsun harus mengakui kalau Ibunya adalah _namja_ berwajah cantik seperti _halmoni_nya. Ibu yang telah mengandungnya dan melahirkannya adalah seorang _namja_. Hanya dia _yeoja_ dalam keluarga ini.

Ada suatu rasa tidak rela ketika ia menyadari keadaannya. Kenapa harus Eunsun yang mengalami ini? kenapa dia yang terjebak dalam keluarga tak normal ini? ingin sekali rasa menangis, tapi saat matanya mengamati lengkungan tulus yang terabadikan dalam dua foto di dinding, Eunsun berusaha mengubur perasaannya itu. Di luar pun, ia tak pernah memanggil _halmoni_nya dengan sebutan '_halmoni_', melainkan '_oppa_' agar orang-orang tak curiga. Dia cukup bersyukur untuk itu. Dihembuskannya napasnya lagi lalu beranjak dari duduknya, bersiap mengganti pakaiannya.

**~xXXx~**

Meminum segelas air sebelum tidur adalah rutinitas Eunsun setiap malam. Dia tak akan bisa tidur kalau belum minum. Selesai menghabiskan air di sebuah gelas dalam beberapa teguk, _yeoja_ ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Karena kamarnya berada di ujung lorong–sengaja memilihnya karena jendelanya berhadapan langsung dengan halaman belakang rumah yang banyak ditumbuhi bunga–ia harus melewati kamar _haraboji_ dan _halmoni_nya.

"Ahh.. Yunh.."

Langkah Eunsun terhenti tepat di depan pintu. Suara tadi.. suara desahan? Untuk memastikannya, Eunsun sengaja menempelkan telinganya pada pintu. Benar saja, telinganya kembali mendengar suara _halmoni_nya mendesah sambil menyebutkan nama _haraboji_nya. Ash! Eunsun merutuk dalam hati. Kedua orang itu benar-benar!.

_Tok_. _Tok_. _Tok_. Eunsun mengetuk pintu.

"Ah.. Yunh.. _fas_h.._teerrr_hh.. uhh.." desahan Jaejoong makin nyaring terdengar.

Mata Eunsun membulat. Digedor-gedornya pintu namun tak memperoleh hasil apapun. _Haraboji_ dan _halmoni_nya terlalu asik dengan kegiatan mereka sampai mengabaikan kegaduhan yang ia cipatakan. Bukan Eunsun melarang itu, hanya saja.. apa perlu setiap malam melakukannya? Dia jengkel mendengar suara-suara itu yang kerap kali mengganggu tidurnya.

"Ya! _Geumanhae_! Atau akan ku katakan pada _uri bumonim_ kalau kalian bereksperimen menambah anggota keluarga!" jerit Eunsun di depan pintu.

_Glek_! Kedua _namja_ yang tadinya asik 'beraktivitas' di dalam kamar mematung seketika mendengarnya.

"Yu-Yunie..?" Jaejoong menatap _namja_ di atasnya dengan raut terkejutnya.

Yunho beranjak kemudian duduk bersila di sebelah 'istri'nya. "Ash! Bocah itu!" geramnya.

Karena tak mendengar papaun lagi, Eunsun melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri–di depan pintu kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong–dengan _smirk_ sempurna di bibirnya. Ancaman itu selalu berhasil. Yah, sering kali Eunsun menghancurkan 'malam romantis' Yunho dan Jaejoong. Bukan bermaksur lancang dan ancamannya tadi sebenarnya hanya bohong belaka, tetapi memang benar-benar gawar kalau Jaejoong hamil lagi.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Yunho merajuk–melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memajukan mulutnya–menunjukkan kekesalannya. Padahal mereka baru saja mulai, ia pun baru berhasil membuat Jaejoong _naked_, dirinya sendiri masih berpakaian lengkap. Keapa bocah itu selalu berteriak mengganggunya? Kalau sudah begini akan sangat sulituntuk melanjutkan kegiatan tadi. Ash! _Yeoja_ yang adalah cucunya itu benar-benar membuatnya gemas(?) dan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

Melihat ekspresi muka Yunho yang tak bersahabat, Jaejoong paham sekali kalau suaminya itu tengah kesal. Dia juga tadi hampir mencapai puncaknya kalau saja Eunsun tidak berteriak. Jaejoong bangkit dan duduk di dekat Yunho. "Sudahlah.."

"Jangan membelanya. Anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" kesal Yunho mempertahankan rajukannya. Bibirnya makin maju ke depan karena Jaejoong kelihatannya membela Eunsun. _Yeoja_ tengik yang menggagalkan malam indah mereka.

"_Hajimalgo_.. sebenarnya aku sedikit khawatir dengan Eunsun karena beberapa hari ini wajahnya kelihatan tak bersemangat." Jaejoong berusaha memberi pengertian dan memberitahu Yunho perihal cucu mereka tersebut.

Yunho tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah. Kau mau _blowjob_?" tanya Jaejoong yang langsung mendapt perhatian Yunho. _Namja_ bermata musang itu mengeringai mesum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. Sangat mudah menggoda suaminya ini.

**~xXXx~**

Setelah bel tanda jam pelajaran ketiga dan ke-empat habis, Eunsun berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju belakang gedung sekolah. Malas mengunjungi kantin, perpustakaan atau berdiam diri di kelas. Jadi Eunsun memilih berjalan-jalan mengitari sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Kakinya terus melangkah menuntunnya ke area belakang yang jarang dilewati murid maupun _seonsaengnim_, mungkin hanya petugas kebersihan. Dimasukkannya kedua tangannya dalam saku jasnya.

Sekolahnya ini termasuk salah satu sekolah bertaraf internasional. Wajar bila sepanjang mata memandang tak ada cela sedikitpun di bangunan maupun dekornya. Bersih, asri, sedap dipandang. Eunsun menikmati setiap sudut yang dilihatnya. Sampai ia berbelok di persimpangan koridor, pandangannya melihat sesuatu yang mampu membuat matanya terbelalak dan tubuhnya kaku. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Ke-kenapa?

Tak jauh dari Eunsun–di hadapannya–sterdapat dua orang siswa berdiri di dekat tiang penyangga tengah berciuman. Tampak asik saling memagut. _Namja_ yang bersandar di tiang penyangga mengalungkan lengannya di leher _namja_ di depannya. Tak menyadari kehadiran Eunsun yang terdiam di tempat menyaksikan adegan _live_ itu. _Yeoja_ ini mendengus dan mengutuk. Kenapa dia harus melihat itu? Kenapa hidupnya tak jauh-jauh darii pasangan sesama jenis–_namja_ dan _namja_?

Tidak mau mengotori pikirannya sendiri dan mengganggu kedua orang itu, Eunsun membalikkan badannya. Namun sialnya kakinya terantuk kursi kayu yang rusak yang diletakkan di dekat dinding sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Dua _namja_ tadi segera melepaskan tautan mereka dan memandang ke sumber suara ribut, melihat Eunsun yang sedang mengusap kakinya yang sakit.

"Hash..!" sungut Eunsun kemduian cepat-cepat pergi. Dia sudah tertangkap basah. Pasti dua _namja_ itu bisa melihatnya. Kau bodoh Eunsun! _Jeongmal baboya_! Bentaknya dalam hati.

Sedangkan kedua siswa itu masih diam di posisi mereka masing-masing mencerna peristiwa barusan. Mereka baru saja diintip? Atau lebih tepatnya ketahuan? Parahnya lagi oleh seorang _yeoja_ yang pasti akan menyebarkannya ke seluruh sekolah. Bukannya semua _yeoja_ begitu?

"_Eo-eotteoke_?" gumam _namja_ yang sepertinya memegang peran sebagai _seme_. Matanya terus melihat kea rah dimana _yeoja_ yang memergoki mereka tadi. "Kita ketahuan?" ditolehkannya kepalanya menatap _namja_ berwajah manis di sebelahnya.

_Namja_ manis berstatuskan _uke_ ini mendeham. "Akan kulakukan sesuatu."

"_Mwo_? Kau akan melakukan apa?" tanya si _seme_ menunjukkan muka bingungnya. Dalam hati berharap _uke_nya itu tak melakukan sesuatu yang dapat merugikan mereka.

Si _uke_ cuma tersenyum pada si _seme_.

**~xXXx~**

Selama berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya kaki Eunsun tak berhenti menendang-nendang kerikil yang ikut bergerak bersamanya. Diperbaikinya letak tas ransel di punggungnya lalu menghela napas. Kenapa tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya? Kenapa tidak memburam? Kenapa selalu muncul? Eunsun menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali berusaha menepis _reply_ adegan _kissing live_ yang tak sengaja ia lihat sewaktu jam istirahat sekolah tadi. Akh! Kenapa tak berhasil? Selalu terbayang dalam ingatannya. Eunsun mengutuk dua orang yang sudah meracuni pikirannya hari ini.

Eunsun menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Dia berhenti, menatap tajam batu kerikil yang berada di depan ujung sepatunya lalu dengan kuat menendang batu yang tak bersalah itu. Ini salahnya juga kenapa otaknya sangat lemah kalau sudah berurusan dengan hal begitu, pasti akan tersimpan rapi dalam memorinya. Ugh! Eunsun mengeram kesal. Dilangkahkannya lagi kakinya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Tapi, lagi-lagi kakinya berhenti. Matanya membesar disertai mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Eunsun sangat terkejut begitu pandangannya menemukan seorang _namja_ jangkung berdiri di dekat gerbang sambil tersenyum manis padanya. _Aigoo_.. kenapa bisa ada di sini?

"_Hal_–_oppa_!" serunya kuat. Hampir saja salah memanggil. Segera saja Eunsun menghampiri _namja_ yang masih tersenyum padanya. "_Wae_? _Wae yogi isseoseo_?"

Jaejoong melebarkan senyumnya sembari mengusap puncak kepala _yeoja_ berseragam di depannya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. _Kajja_.." katanya sambil memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan duluan.

"Ye?" kening Eunsun mengerut. Meski tak tahu apa maksud Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi, dia tetap mengikuti _namja_ yang adalah _halmoni_nya itu menghampiri sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

**~xXXx~**

"Uwaahh..!" _yeoja_ itu terus bersorak-sorak gembira ketika matanya menemukan barang-barang yang cantik, bagus, indah atau unik sewaktu masuk ke pusat perbelanjaan kota Seoul, Myeondong. Dia sudah lupa menanyai alasan _namja_ yang mengikutinya kenapa mengajaknya ke Myeondong dan membelikan barang-barang yang ia inginkan karena terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan 'cuci mata'-nya.

Jaejoong sendiri terus mengumbar senyum yang kadang membuat pelayan kios-kios yang ia kunjungi bersama Eunsun terpesona dan hendak memberikan barang secara gratis. Sesekali ia tertawa pelan melihat tingkah cucunya itu yang bagaikan balita yang diajak ke taman bermain. Yah, bagaimanapun Jaejoong masih menganggap Eunsun adalah anak kecil. Anak kecil yang perlu ia lindungi setiap saat.

Tiba-tiba saja Eunsun menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah toko pakaian lelaki. _Yeoja_ berseragam itu tampak asik memilih-milih kemeja yang tergantung di rak, sedangkan Jaejoong berdiri di belakangnya. Tak berapa lama, Eunsun mengambil kemeja berwarna biru pudar berlengan panjang yang terbuat dari katun dan menempelkannya di badan Jaejoong. Matanya menyipit seraya memandangi Jaejoong yang mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ah, ini cocok untukmu, _oppa_.." kata Eunsun mengembangkan senyum kemudian menjauhkan kemeja di tangannya. Ia kembali memilah-milah kemeja yang masih tergantung mencari yang cocok untuk Jaejoong.

"Hey, apa kau tak membelikan satu untuk _haraboji_mu?" tanya Jaejoong mengikuti Eunsun yang berpindah ke rak lain.

"_Aniya_. Aku tak mau memberikan apapun pada beruang jelek itu." Balas Eunsun dengan nada kesal tapi tak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kemeja-kemeja bagus di hadapannya.

Jaejoong tergelak. Yah, dia tahu bagaimana hubungan 'suami'nya dengan _yeoja_ berseragam itu. Keduanya memang sering bertengkar walau hanya karena hal sepele. Kalau tidak Yunho yang merajuk karena Eunsun yang menang, maka Eunsun yang ngambek jika kalah. Keduanya seperti tikus dan kucing kalau bertemu membuat suasana di rumah jauh lebih hidup. Biarpun sering adu mulut, Jaejoong tahu sebenarnya Yunho dan Eunsun saling menyayangi.

"Dia tetap _haraboji_mu." Kata Jaejoong setelah menyelesaikan tawanya.

Eunsun membalikkan badannya, menatap Jaejoong dengan _deathglare_ yang menyerupai tatapan anak kecil merajuk dengan bibir pout yang lucu. Cuma sebentar seakan memberi peringatan kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya memilih-milih pakaian. Jaejoong makin melebarkan senyumnya melihat tingkah Eunsun. Yah, Eunsun tetaplah seorang _yeoja_ yang perasaannya jauh berbeda dengan _namja_.

Keluar dari toko pakaian, kantung yang harus dibawa Jaejoong bertambah dua buah. Ternyata banyak juga pakaian yang Eunsun taksir. Katanya tidak hanya untuk Jaejoong saja, tapi juga untuk orang tuanya dan kakaknya. Eunsun tidak menyebutkan Yunho dalam daftarnya. Hah.. kasihan sekali 'suami'nya itu. Setelah toko pakaian lelaki, Eunsun menyeret Jaejoong masuk ke dalam toko aksesoris, melihat-lihat barang yang di jual.

_Yeoja_ itu mengambil sebuah bando berwarna _pink_ lalu memanggil Jaejoong untuk menunduk dan memasangkan bando tersebut. Tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong sembari menunjukkan kedua jempol tangannya membuat Jaejoong refleks mengusap sayang puncak kepala Eunsun. Setelah memasangkan benda _girly_ itu pada Jaejoong, Eunsun mengambil sebuah jepit rambut berwarna biru dan memasangnya–menjepit dibagian poninya.

Dia menoleh pada Jaejoong. "_Eotteoke_? _Yeppeo_?"

"_Ne_, _neomu-neomu yeppeo_!" Jaejoong mencubit gemas pipi Eunsun yang bulat. Eunsun sedikit meringis tapi kemduian tertawa bersamaan dengan Jaejoong. Mereka tertawa lepas sampai membuat orang-orang yang berada dalam toko memandangi mereka. Ada pula yang menatap iri seolah melihat pasangan kekasih yang sangat mesra.

Oh, ayolah.. mereka saja yang tidak tahu kalau hubungan kedua orang itu adalah _halmoni_ dan cucunya.

**~xXXx~**

Sehabis menjelajahi toko-toko di Myeondong, mereka kini berada di dalam sebuah café es krim. Lelah juga berbelanja hampir menghabiskan waktu empat jam, padahal barang yang dibeli tidak terlalu banyak. Yah mereka lebih suka melihat-lihat. Eunsun memasukkan sendok es krimnya ke dalam mulutnya sembari merasakan sensasi dingin mengaliri tenggorokannya. Rasanya nyaman dan manis. Sedangkan Jaejoong lebih banyak mengamati aktivitas Eunsun.

Jaejoong sungguh senang bisa melihat Eunsun rileks seperti ini. seperti tak ada beban yang menimpanya. Sebab akhir-akhir ini _yeoja_ berseragam itu tampak murung dan tidak banyak bicara. Itu yang membuat Jaejoong khawatir. Apa Eunsun merindukan orang tuanya? Ini sudah pasti mengingat Eunsun berpisah dengan orang tuanya lima tahun lalu. Tapi _yeoja_ itu selalu berhasil menghibur diri sambil berkata selama ada Jaejoong dan Yunho, ia tak akan pernah sedih.

Dia tahu kalau Eunsun berbohong, tapi tak mungkin juga memaksanya berkata jujur. Lagipula Eunsun tidak berbuat hal-hal aneh selama ini, hanya raut wajahnya yang sedikit berubah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mau bertanya pun akan sulit karena Eunsun bukan tipikal gadis yang gampang membeberkan isi hatinya. _Yeoja_ itu selalu menyimpannya dengan rapi, bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu. Meski mereka sangat dekat dan tinggal di bawah satu atap, tapi terkadang Jaejoong merasa asing dengan cucunya itu.

"Eum.. _masitta_.. _jeongmalya_.." kata Eunsun yang sangat menikmati es krimnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Diletakkannya _cup_ es krim miliknya di atas meja. "Eunsun-_ah_.. _neo_.. apa kau tidak merindukan orang tuamu? Ayah dan Ibumu?"

Eunsun menatap Jaejoong sambil menyesap es krim yang berada di dalam mulutnya. "_Wae_? Apa _oppa_ merindukan mereka?"

"Ye.. _bogoshippo_.."

"Hm.. sedikit karena aku punya _oppa_ dan _haraboji_ jelek itu yang menjagaku." Jawab Eunsun atas pertanyaan Jaejoong sebelumnya dan memasukkan sendok berisi es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

Benar 'kan Eunsun akan berkata begitu. Jawaban yang sama untuk pertanyaan yang sama. Jaejoong tidak bisa bertanya lebih lagi ditambah melihat wajah Eunsun yang tidak mau diberi pertanyaan yang bersangkutan dengan orang tuanya. Seandainya Mika dan Karam–orang tua Eunsun–tidak menerima pekerjaan itu, mungkin sekarang mereka adalah keluarga besar yang bahagia.

"Aku mengerti _eomma_ dan _appa_ harus bekerja. _Gwenchana_.. _geokjeonghajima_, _naega_.. Lee Eunsun-_ieyo_ adalah _yeoja_ yang kuat. He he.." ujarnya sambil terkekeh berusaha menyembunyikan kegusarannya yang berhasil ditembak oleh Jaejoong. Eunsun memakan es krimnya seraya menunjukkan senyum palsunya.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

**~xXXx~**

Lingkungan sekolah masih sepi, murid yang terlihat cuma beberapa. Mungkin mendapat piket pagi atau mau mengerjakan PR yang belum terselesaikan. Tapi berbeda dengan Eunsun yang memang sengaja datang pagu-pagi sekali. Tidak ada alasan, hanya ingin datang cepat saja. Menikmati suasana sekolah yang sejuk dan sunyi. Ia sangat menyukainya karena bisa membuat pikirannya tenang juga damai. Rasanya nyaman.

Dihirupnya napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Begitu beberapa kali sambil memperhatikan kelas-kelas kosong yang dilewatinya di sepanjang koridor. Tanpa sadar bibirnya melengkung sedikit. Tak lama Eunsun melihat pintu ruang kelasnya lalu mempercepat langkahnya. Begitu masuk ke dalam kelas, Eunsun yang awalnya sudah senang sebab kelas sepi langsung mengerutkan keningnya ketika matanya melihat seorang _namja_ duduk di sebelah kursinya.

"_Nuguya_?" tanya Eunsun seraya berjalan menghampiri mejanyta. Diletakkannya tasnya di atas meja kemudian duduk di kursinya yang berada tepat di sebelah _namja_ tadi.

_Namja_ berseragam sama dengan Eunsun itu memamerkan senyumnya. "_Annyeonghaseyo_ Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_." Ujarnya menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

Eunsun mengangguk. "Eum.. apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kursi yang kau duduki itu sudah ada yang menempati. Temanku. Song Johee."

"Aku murid pindahan." Jawab Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan Eunsun, sedangkan _yeoja_ itu menyibukkan diri dengan isi tasnya.

"_Algesseo_." Eunsun menatap Kyuhyun sebentar. "Tapi kau tak bisa menggunakan kursi itu. Cari kursi yang lain saja.. ah, di belakang ada kursi yang tidak ditempati." Katanya menunjuk kursi di bagian paling belakang.

_Damn_, batin Kyuhyun. Apa _yeoja_ itu berniat mengusirnya? Walau nada bicaranya datar tapi kata-katanya membuat Kyuhyun harus mengepalkan kedua tangannya lantaran kesal. Apa kau tak mengingatku, huh? Atau memang senagaja memperlakukanku begini? Hash.. semua _yeoja_ memang sangat menyebalkan!–kecuali _yeoja_ yang ada dalam keluarganya. Kyuhyun berusaha menahan napasnya yang mulai memburu juga amarahnya.

"Aku sudah meminta ijin pada yang menempati kursi ini." Kata Kyuhyun lagi dengan wajah angkuhnya–mengangkat sediki dagunya ke atas dan memperlihatkan raut sombongnya.

Dahi Eunsun mengerut. Memandang _namja_ di sebelahnya menyelidik. "Maksudmu?"

"Yah.. aku bertukar dengannya. Dia akan menempati kursiku di kelasku yang lama." Jelas Kyuhyun santai. Dalam hati ia bersorak karena sepertinya berhasil balas dendam setelah kekesalannya tadi. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya dan pura-pura membaca.

"_Mwo_? Ya! Kau bilang kau adalah murid pindahan! Itu namanya pertukaran pelajar _babo_!" kata Eunsun kesal.

Kyuhyun mendelik. _Babo_? Dia itu pemegang medali emas di olimpiade matematika! Enak saja! Dia balas menatap tajam Eunsun yang menunjukkan kekesalan padanya. "Aku tidak bodoh!" hardiknya dengan nada tinggi. "Bukan pertukaran pelajar karena aku juga berasal dari sekolah ini! Temanmu itu akan menempati kelasku yang berada di ujung koridor!"

"_Ne_?" tatapan tajamnya berubah menjadi tatapan bingung. Bagaimana bisa bertukar tempat dalam sekolah sendiri? Apa _namja_ di sebelahnya ini sudah gila? Lalu apa tujuannya bertukar kelas? Eunsun mendecak. "_Geureom_, apa alasanmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" tukas Kyuhyun ketus dan kembali memandang bukunya yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Buku pelajaran.

Sementara Eunsun mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan _namja_ itu. Di hari pertama bertemu mereka sudah bertengkar, bagaimana selanjutnya? Mungkin akan banyak adu mulut. Hah.. kenapa juga harus duduk di sampingnya? Eunsun mendesah kecewa. Nanti dia akan meminta penjelasan Johee mengapa menerima pertukaran kelas ini. Ruangan kelas pun mendadak hening setelah keributan mereka.

Murid-murid yang lain mulai berdatangan. Sewaktu melihat Kyuhyun semuanya terkejut dan mulai berbisik-bisik di bangku masing-masing seolah lebih penting mempertanyakan keberadaan _namja_ itu di kelas ini daripada PR yang diberikan _seonsaengnim_ semalam. Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi bisik-bisik di sekitarnya yang ia tahu untuk dirinya. Sedangkan Eunsun memang fokus pada benda di tangannya yang kemarin ia beli bersama Jaejoong, stiker-stiker lucu.

**Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ebby's Stories Line :**

** – Trouble Heart –**

Suasana kelas cukup hening setelah sebelumnya terjadi keributan kecil yang disebabkan oleh para murid _yeoja_ yang sangat antusias mengangkat tangan mereka untuk bertanya pada murid baru di dalam kelas yang tak diduga-duga kehadirannya. Bahkan ada yang tak segan-segan bertanya mengenai hal pribadi, seperti : sudah punya pacar? Berapa nomor ponselmu? Maukah mengajakku kencan? Dan sebagainya.

Mereka–_haksaeng yeoja_–mendadak menjadi penggemar berat si murid baru. Tentu saja pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tadi tak di jawab oleh Kyuhyun. Tidak penting, menurutnya. Hanya yang memberikan pertanyaan berbobot yang ia jawab, mengenai alasannya bertukar kelas dan memilih kelas ini. _Namja_ itu bosan berada di kelas unggulan jadi ingin mencoba suasana baru di kelas biasa-biasa saja, begitu katanya. Walau sedikit tak masuk akal tapi tak ada yang memperdulikannya.

Kecuali Eunsun yang tidak mempercayai kata-kata Kyuhyun sama sekali. Memangnya _namja_ itu siapa? Seenaknya berpindah-pindah kelas, merusak absensi dan buku rapor. Cuma murid dari kelas unggulan saja. Apa semua murid dari kelas unggulan seperti itu? Awas kalau temannya berubah karena ditempatkan di kelas unggulan. Proses perkenalan Kyuhyun juga tak diperhatikannya. _Yeoja_ ini lebih tertarik menggambar abstrak di buku tulisnya.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung sudah tak ada yang mengganggu si murid baru, semuanya fokus pada _seonsaengnim_ yang menerangkan di depan kelas. Saat Kyuhyun sedang mencatat arahan yang diberikan _seonsaengnim_, matanya tak sengaja melihat buku tulis Eunsun yang dipenuhi dengan gambar kartun. Sontak ia memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan teman sebangkunya itu. Kekanakan, pikirnya.

"_Seonsaengnim_.." Kyuhyun bersuara sambil mengangkat tangannya. Im _seonsaengnim_ membalikkan badannya, begitu pula murid-murid lain menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Eunsun tidak memperhatikan pelajaranmu." Adunya.

Tangan Eunsun yang sedari tadi asik membuat gambar di bukunya terhenti. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak untuk beberapa saat kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menerima tatapan tajam dari Im _seonsaengnim_ begitu juga teman-teman sekelas yang lain. Eunsun diam dengan raut muka yang kelihatan sedikit terkejut.

"Kalau tidak mau memperhatikan materi yang kujelaskan lebih baik keluar dari kelas, Lee Eunsun." Ujar Im _seonsaengnim_ datar tapi nada suaranya dingin.

"_A-aniya seonsaengnim_.. _aninde_." Kata Eunsun menundukkan kepalanya. Baru kali ini ditegur oleh _seonsaengnim_, rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Im _seonsaengnim_ menghembuskan napasnya sebentar lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk melanjutkan pelajaran. Para siswa-siswi yang lain juga kembali ke posisi mereka semula. Eunsun mendengus seraya mengarahkan pandangan ke sebelahnya melihat _namja_ itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat bahu kemudian menulis di bukunya. Ash.. kalau tidak di dalam kelas dan jam pelajaran akan kupukul kepalamu!.

Bisa-bisanya pura-pura tidak tahu setelah mengadukannya. Sinting, katanya dalam hati. Sekali lagi Eunsun mendengus melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Disambarnya buku pelajaran dekat tasnya dan membukanya, mencatat pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh Im _seonsaengnim_. Tidak mau _namja_ di sebelahnya melaporkan hal-hal aneh lagi. Padahal biarpun tangannya melakukan pekerjaan lain, Eunsun tetap bisa menyimak pelajaran dengan baik. Kyuhyun benar-benar menyebalkan.

Sewaktu bel tanda pelajaran telah habis berganti jam istirahat, Eunsun langsung beranjak dari kursinya setelah menyimpan alat-alat tulis miliknya. Ia berjalan keluar kelas bermaksud menemui temannya yang ingin diintrogasinya. Gara-gara menyetujui bertukar kelas, ia jadi punya teman sebangku yang sangat menjengkelkan dan Eunsun ingin sekali merendamnya dalam air mendidih agar orang itu tahu rasa.

Belum ada setengah perjalanan menuju kelas di ujung koridor Eunsun melihat seorang _yeoja_ dengan rambut berkuncir berlari ke arahnya sembari memamerkan senyuman. Song Johee. Orang yang Eunsun cari. _Yeoja_ bertubuh mungil itu berdiri di depan Eunsun–masih tersenyum lebar sehingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.

Eunsun tersenyum tipis pada temannya itu.

"Eunsun-_ah_, _neo arra_? _Na_.. _jeongmal haengboke_.." kata Johee bersemangat memperlihatkan eskpresi bahagia di mukanya. "Aku tak menyangka bisa duduk di kelas unggulan! Rasanya seperti mimpi!" lanjutnya berseri-seri.

Hah.. Eunsun tak perlu bertanya. Melihat wajah senang Johee, dia sudah tahu jawaban yang diinginkannya. _Yeoja_ itu terlalu senang berada dalam kelas unggulan, jadi melupakan dirinya. Eunsun menghela napas pasrah dan melanjutkan mendengar ocehan Johee mengenai kelas barunya dan murid-murid yang berada di dalamnya. Sebenarnya malas sekali aku mendengarnya, keluh Eunsun.

_Seonsaengnim_ telah selesai menerangkan dan kini para murid diberikan tugas menjawab soal-soal yang tertulis di papan tulis. Semuanya terlihat serius mengerjakannya, walau ada beberapa murid nakal yang malah mengganggu temannya atau meminta contekan. Ciri khas anak sekolahan. Begitu pula dengan dua murid yang duduk bersebelahan di dekat jendela barisan nomor tiga. Keduanya tampak fokus pada buku masing-masing.

Bagi Kyuhyun sangat mudah menyelesaikan soal yang diberikan _seonsaengnim_. Jangan lupa ia adalah pemegang medali emas olimpiade metametika dan otaknya yang kelewat cerdas. Dalam waktu sepuluh menit dia bisa menyelesaikan lima belas soal itu, tapi sengaja Kyuhyun mengulur waktu. Matanya sejak tadi sibuk mencuri-curi pandang pada buku tulis teman sebangkunya. Tidak bermaksud menyontek, cuma ingin tahu apa Eunsun bisa mengerjakannya.

_Namja_ itu cukup terkesan karena Eunsun berhasil mengerjakan lima soal dan jawabannya benar. Ternyata dia pintar juga, batin Kyuhyun. Karena tidak punya kerjaan sambil menunggu waktu yang diberikan _seonsaengnim_ mengerjakan tugas habis, timbul niat untuk mengusili Eunsun. Tangan kirinya ia letakkan di atas tasnya kemudian menggesernya secara perlahan, sewaktu jaraknya sangat dekat dengan tangan Eunsun, Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangannya sehingga tas itu mengenai tangan Eunsun dan tercetak garis panjang di buku tulis Eunsun.

_Yeoja_ itu mengeram kesal kemudian me_deathglare_ teman sebangkunya yang malah tersenyum tidak jelas sambil melafalkan kata '_mianhae_'–yang Eunsun tahu cuma pura-pura dan menggeser tasnya lagi. Ukh, _namja_ itu benar-benar membuat kepalanya panas. Kalau boleh, Eunsun ingin sekali memasukkan kepala Kyuhyun ke dalam kloset. Kejam? Rasanya tidak. Eunsun kembali mengerjakan tugasnya tak mau perduli pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati melihat teman sebangkunya kesal. Senang sekali bisa mengerjai orang lain, apalagi orang itu adalah orang yang ingin kau ganggu. Kyuhyun terkikik geli menyebabkan konsentrasi Eunsun buyar mendadak. _Yeoja_ itu menghela napas untuk menenangkan dirinya entah untuk yang keberapa kali karena Kyuhyun yang terus mengganggunya di jam pelajaran membuatnya hanya bisa medumel dalam hati.

Setelah tobat(?) beberapa menit, Kyuhyun kembali mengulangi keusilannya. Sasarannya sama, Lee Eunsun–_yeoja_ yang duduk sebangku dengannya. Kyuhyun memainkan penghapus karet di tangannya, memutar-mutar, membenturkan ke meja lalu melemparnya ke arah Eunsun sehingga penghapus itu menggelidnding di atas buku yang di tulis Eunsun. Dengan rasa kesal yang masih dapat di tahan, diambilnya penghapus itu dari atas bukunya lalu membantingnya di meja Kyuhyun menimbulkan suara debuman yang cukup keras.

Kyuhyun terkejut, _seonsaengnim_ dan _haksaeng_ yang lain juga, namun mereka tak terlalu menghiraukan suara itu dan kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing. Kyuhyun menoleh–melihat Eunsun yang sudah sibuk dengan bukunya lalu menatap penghapus yang ada di atas meja. Hum.. kuat juga _yeoja_ itu. Ternyata tidak mempan terhadap gangguan-gangguan kecil. _Namja_ ini, bukannya menyesal atau menyerah, malah berpikir untuk membuat Eunsun semakin kesal.

Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dari manis–agak menyebalkan–menjadi super _innocent_. Digoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang berada di bawah meja. Selang beberapa menit dengan sengaja ditendangnya kaki Eunsun membuat _yeoja_ itu terlonjak kaget. Itu pasti sakit, pikir Kyuhyun. Senyum sumringah tercipta di bibirnya. Tak perduli pada _yeoja_ di sebelahnya, dia melanjutkan tugasnya yang belum selesai.

"Ya!" teriak Eunsun yang ternyata sudah bangkit dari duduknya. Menatap beringas Kyuhyun yang cuma menolehkan kepalanya dengan raut muka seolah tak mengerti mengapa Eunsun kelihatan marah. Mata bulatnya mengerjap beberapa kali membuat eskpresinya terlihat polos.

_Seonsaengnim_ dan murid-murid lainnya memandang ke arah Eunsun dan Kyuhyun. Melihat Eunsun yang sepertinya marah dan Kyuhyun yang kelihatan tak tahu apa-apa. Oh, pintar sekali berakting. Moon _seonsaengnim_ meletakkan pulpen yang digunakannya untuk menulis ulasan pelajaran di bukunya dan menatap Eunsun. Walau tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi beliau tak suka ada keributan di kelasnya.

"Lee Eunsun!" panggil Moon _seonsaengnim_.

Eunsun menengadahkan kepalanya dan langsung mendapat hadiah tatapan dingin dari gurunya itu. Ingin rasanya dia membenturkan kepala _namja_–teman sebangkunya–ke meja karena perbuatan Kyuhyun yang menyebabkan dia ditegur dua kali hari ini. Sungguh mengesalkan. Dihembuskannya napasnya pelan. "_Jweisonghamnida_.." ujarnya sambil menunduk lalu duduk lagi di kursinya.

Yang lainnya segera fokus lagi pada pekerjaan mereka, termasuk Moon _seonsaengnim_ yang cuma menghembuskan napas saja. Eunsun melirik Kyuhyun dan me_deathglare_nya sebab _namja_ itu juga melihatnya. Kyuhyun mendeham menahan tawa dan terus berpura-pura tak tahu apapun yang membuat Eunsun kesal, padahal dalam hati ia bersorak gembira seakan ingin melompat-lompat seperti anak kangguru.

"Huff.."

"Hahhh.."

"Huuhh.."

"Hmmm.."

Entah sudah berapa kali Eunsun menghela napasnya dengan kasar di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah yang ditinggalinya. Tak terhitung. Sangat banyak. Tidak hanya tubuhnya yang lelah tetapi juga pikirannya. Bagaimana tidak lelah menghadapi teman sebangku baru yang ajaib, suka sekali mengganggunya, membuatnya kesal. Entah apa yang pernah dilakukannya sampai Kyuhyun terus menjadikannya sasaran. Apa karena mengatai _namja_ itu bodoh tadi pagi? Rasanya tidak. Masa begitu saja dendam.

Entahlah.. Eunsun tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun begitu. Ia ingin cepat sampai di rumah dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang miliknya, ah.. pasti nyaman sekali. Tapi sebelum beristirahat merasakan dulu makanan yang dibuatkan oleh _halmoni_nya. Tiba-tiba perut Eunsun berbunyi membuktikan keginannya harus segera dipenuhi. Jam istirahat tadi dia tidak pergi makan, makanya sekarang lapar.

Eunsun mempercepat langkahnya, namun tak lama ia berhenti. Ada sesuatu yang bergetar-getar dalam saku roknya. Dimasukkannya tangannya ke dalam sakuk rok mencari benda yang bergetar itu. Setelah ketemu dikeluarkannya. Layar ponselnya berkedip dan memunculkan nama sesorang. Dari rumah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Eunsun langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut dan mendekatkan benda persegi panjang itu pada telinganya.

"_Yeoboseo_.." sapa Eunsun ketika panggilan tersambung. "Ye?! _Oppa_?! _Ne_.. _annyeong_." Sambungan terputus. Tangannya menggenggam erat tubuh ponselnya. Wajah Eunsun yang tadi menunjukkan kelelahan langsung berubah berseri-seri. Dia berlari. Tujuan utamanya bukan lagi ranjang, melainkan seseorang.

Seorang _namja_ yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Eunsun nampak melongo melihat target yang diikutinya diam-diam lari begitu saja. Apa sadar sedang dibuntuti? Tidak. _Yeoja_ itu seperti menerima telepon tadi. Dia pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar Eunsun supaya tak tertinggal jauh. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan bunyi mencurigakan sambil mengikuti Eunsun yang kelihatan sangat senang sekarang.

Tak butuh waktu lama Eunsun sampai di rumahnya. Rumah yang tak terlalu megah tapi kelihatan nyaman dihuni. Eunsun lansgung masuk ke dalamnya. _Namja_ yang sejak tadi mengikuti Eunsun mendekati rumah yang dimasuki _yeoja_ itu. Rumah yang bagus, pikirnya seraya melihat-lihat. Di pagar batu yang mengelilingi rumah terdapat sebuah papan kecil yang berukir nama. 'Jung Family', begitu tulisannya.

"Jung?"

"_Na wasseo_!" jerit Eunsun riang sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan sepatunya yang tergeletak tak beraturan begitu saja–melupakan rutinitasnya meletakkan sepatu di rak dan memakai sandal rumah. Kakinya yang cuma mengenakan kaus kaki putih berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang tengah.

Di ruang tengah sudah ada empat orang _namja_ yang duduk santai di sofa sembari berbincang-bincang. Dua orang diantaranya sangat Eunsun kenali karena mereka adalah _haraboji_ dan _halmoni_nya–Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sedangkan dua orang lain.. sebab duduknya membelakanginya jadi ia tak bisa melihat wajah mereka. Namun dari tatanan rambut seorangnya membuat mata Eunsun berbinar-binar senang.

"Sungyeol _oppa_!" sorak Eunsun kemudian menghambur memeluk _namja_ yang belum sempat berdiri karena mendengar namanya di sebut. Yunho dan Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah Eunsun cuma menggelengkan kepala, reaksi yang berlebihan.

Sementara _namja_ bermata sipit yang duduk di sebelah _namja_ bernama Syunyeol–yang sedang dipeluk Eunsun–menunjukkan raut kagetnya. Tapi tak lama karena ia cepat paham situasi. Dia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama bila bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dirindukannya. Eunsun memeluk erat Sungyeol yang juga membalas pelukannya, menyalurkan kerinduan yang selama ini terpendam di dasar hati masing-masing.

"_Oppa_.." suara Eunsun terdengar pelan–seperti merengek minta di belikan permen karet.

"Ye?" sahut Sungyeol yang makin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh kecil Eunsun.

"_Bogoshippo_.."

Sungyeol tertawa diikuti oleh tiga _namja_ lainnya yang ada di ruang tengah ini kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Eunsun sayang. Sudah lebih lima tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan _yeodongsaeng_ tercintanya dan Eunsun telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang manis, wajahnya menuruni cantik wajah Ibu mereka–Sungyeol juga. Biar begitu, sikap adik kesayangannya ini tidak berubah sama sekali. Tetap manja dan menggemaskan. Itu yang menyebabkannya selalu merindukan Eunsun.

"_Nado bogoshippo_.. Eunsun-_ie_." Ujar Sungyeol melepaskan pelukan Eunsun dan menatap wajah si adik yang kini cemberut. "Kau sudah besar. Sudah menjadi Sun-_ie_ yang cantik seperti _eomma_.." katanya membuat seulas senyum terkembang di bibir Eunsun.

"_Oppa_ juga cantik!" tegas Eunsun disambut gelak tawa Yunho yang duduk di sofa seberang bersama Jaejoong. Sungyeol cuma meringis mendengar perkataan adiknya ini. Bukan cantik, lebih tepatnya manis.

Jaejoong mencubit tangan Yunho. "Sudah.."

"_Aigoo_h.. cantik? Hm..?" ujar Yunho berusaha menahan tawanya sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa mulas. Cucu perempuannya itu benar-benar polos atau tidak bisa membedakan antara cantik dan manis?

Eunsun memberikan _deathglare_ mematikannya pada sang _haraboji_ yang terkikik-kikik. "Beruang jelek diam!" sungutnya.

"_Mwo_?" tawa Yunho langsung terhenti. "Ya!"

"Sudah!" kata Jaejoong lantang membuat dua orang yang saling menatap tajam itu membuang muka. Bertengkar disaat seperti ini tidak tepat. Dia juga sedang tak ingin melihat pertengkaran keduanya, apalagi ada tamu–seseorang yang bukan keluarga datang bersama Sungyeol.

"Eunsun-_ie_.. ini calon kakak iparmu." Tunjuk Sungyeol pada _namja_ bermata sipit dengan hidung mancung dan bibir tipis yang duduk di samping kanannya. Eunsun melongokkan kepalanya dan langsung terpesona melihat sosok tampan nan imut itu.

"Owahh.. _kyeopta_!" kata Eunsun spontan. Sungyeol tersenyum bersama _namja_ yang dikenalkannya sebagai calon kakak ipar Eunsun.

"Kim Myungsoo _imnida_." Ditundukkannya kepalanya sebentar masih dengan senyum manis bertengger di wajahnya. Semakin tampan dan semakin imut diwaktu bersamaan. "Yeolie banyak bercerita tentangmu.. kau memang manis." Lanjutnya.

Semburat merah muda tercipta di kedua belah pipi Eunsun mendengar kalimat pujian yang ditujukan untuknya. Sebab orang lain yang mengatakannya, bukan anggota keluarga. Kalau Jaejoong yang mengatakannya, Eunsun biasa-biasa saja karena sudah sering mendengarnya. Apalagi Yunho yang akan mengatakan kalimat seperti itu hanya jika dalam keadaan _mood_ yang bagus. Ugh, Eunsun benci _haraboji_nya si beruang jelek.

Yunho dan Jaejoong cukup terperangah melihat eskpresi cucu mereka itu. Pipi Eunsun memerah? Aneh, mereka tak pernah melihat raut muka Eunsun yang begitu. Meski Jaejoong berkali-kali mengucapkan kalimat manis untuk merayu Eunsun, tetap saja tampangnya datar. Pasangan suami-istri ini menghela napas sebentar kemudian betatapan. Lengkungan di bibir masing-masing menyatakan kalau mereka senang dengan perubahan wajah Eunsun–walau sedikit–setidaknya _yeoja_ itu tidak terlihat murung terus.

Setelah pertemuan siang tadi, Eunsun terus menempel pada Sungyeol. Tidak mau jauh-jauh barang sejengkal membuat Jaejoong pasrah karena susah sekali mengajak Eunsun untuk berada di dekatnya–sedikit cemburu. Sungyeol sendiri tidak keberatan ditempeli Eunsun terus-menerus, begitu juga Myungsoo. _Namja_ imut bermata sipit itu mengerti kenapa Eunsun begitu.. dan dia senang melihat kedekatan _namjachingu_nya dengan si adik, seakan Eunsun juga adalah adiknya.

Sampai menjelang tidur pun Sungyeol harus menemani Eunsun di kamarnya. Kalau tidak, _yeoja_ berambut panjang itu akan tidur di kamar yang diperuntukkan untuk Myungyeol. Tak mau 'malam indah' Myungsoo dan Sungyeol terganggu seperti 'malam indah' YunJae, terpaksa Jaejoong menyuruh Sungyeol untuk membuat Eunsun tidur terlebih dahulu. Kedua _namja_ cantik itu tahu kalau sekarang Eunsun dalam keadaan labil sehabis bertemu dengan kakak yang dirinduinya.

Eunsun masih betah memeluk tubuh ramping Sungyeol, membenamkan wajahnya di dada rata _oppa_nya mencoba menutup mata. Lama ia merindukan pelukan ini. Pelukan yang hangat dan nyaman. Bukan berarti pelukan Jaejoong tidak nyaman, tapi karena telah lebih lima tahu tak bisa mendekap kakaknya, Eunsun jadi ingin terus memeluk Sungyeol seolah tak mau melepaskannya lagi.

"Eunsun-_ie_.." Sungyeol merenggangkan pelukan Eunsun kemudian merogoh saku celananya. "Aku hampir lupa. Aku membelinya sebelum berangkat ke Seoul. _Johayo_?" ditangannya terdapat jepit rambut berbentuk gumpalan awan berwarna putih.

Eunsun mengambil jepit rambut itu dan memperhatikannya. "_Oppa_.. _neomu areumdaweoyo_.." ucapnya lalu memasangkannya–menjepit poninya. Terlihat sangat manis ketika Eunsun mengenakannya. "_Gomawo_."

Sungyeol tersenyum. "_Geurigo_.. _ige_.." ditariknya kepala Eunsun dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi adiknya. Ada beberapa menit, setelah itu menjauhkan wajahnya. "Dari _appa_ dan _eomma_."

Eunsun yang sempat kaget karena Sungyeol mencium keningnya makin terdiam. Sorotan matanya kosong. _Appa_? _Eomma_? Betapa dia sangat merindukan kedua orang itu. Keinginan terbesar Eunsun adalah bertemu orang tuanya. Walau terlintas di pikirannya untuk menyusul ke Jepang, tapi Eunsun mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tak mau membuat _haraboji_ dan _halmoni_ yang sudah menjaganya dan memberikan kasih sayang khawatir saat tak menemukan dirinya di rumah atau di sekolah dan mendapat kabar ia pergi ke Jepang. Jaejoong bisa pingsan dan Yunho terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

Mata Eunsun memerah seraya cairan being mulai terkumpul di sana bersiap-siap membasahi wajahnya ketika tumpah. Aku rindu _appa_.. aku rindu _eomma_, batin Eunsun. Kenapa mereka jahat sekali? Tidak menemuiku. Apa tak mau melihatku lagi? Aku ini anak mereka. _Nappeun_! Menelantarkan anak sendiri! Isakan mulai lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Eunsun tidak bisa menahannya. Biar bagaimana pun, rasa itu semakin membesar tatkala Sungyeol mengingatkannya pada sosok orang tuanya.

"Sun -_ie_.. _uljimayo_.." Sungyeol langsung memeluk Eunsun, mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkan adik tercintanya ini.

"_Bogoshippo_.. _jinca bogoshippo_.." raung Eunsun kuat. Baju Sungyeol sudah basah karena air matanya.

Eunsun me_pout_kan bibirnya lucu sehingga Sungyeol tidak dapat menahan diri untuk mencubit pipi bulat milik _dongsaeng_nya ini. "Masuklah.." kata Sungyeol menyuruh.

Bibir _pout_ Eunsun semakin maju. "Aku 'kan ingin bermain dengan _oppa_."

"_Najunge_.." balas Sungyeol. "Kau harus sekolah dulu. _Ppali_.. nanti bel berbunyi." Didorongnya tubuh Eunsun agar masuk ke dalam area sekolah.

"Baiklah.. nanti temani aku bermain sampai puas, _ne_?" seru Eunsun sambil berjalan mundur di area taman sekolah.

"_Ne_~" Sungyeol melambaikan tangannya, sedangkan Myungsoo–yang ikut mengantarkan Eunsun ke sekolah–memamerkan senyum manisnya membuat para siswi yang lewat terpana dan berusaha menarik perhatiannya. tentu saja Myungsoo tidak memperdulikannya.

"Dah.. Sungyeol _oppa_.. Myungsoo _oppa_.." Eunsun juga melambaikan tangannya sejenak kemudian memutar tubuhnya. Berjalan dengan perasaan senang memenuhi ruang hatinya. Tidak tahu kalau dua _namja_ yang mengantarkannya pagi ini langsung muram.

Senyum tadi cuma senyum palsu yang mereka tunjukkan agar Eunsun terhibur. Sungyeol berkali-kali berteriak kata '_mianhae_' dalam hatinya karena merasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya ia melakukan ini. Tapi apa dayanya? Kalau bisa berbuat sesuatu yang lebih baik.. akan dilakukannya, namun sayang tak ada kesempatan. Dia cuma ingin melihat Eunsun tersenyum, biarpun caranya ini pasti mengundang kesakitan lebih parah untuk adiknya itu. Maafkan _oppa_, Eunsun-_ie_..

"Kita pergi sekarang." Kata Sungyeol lalu masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti Myungsoo yang harus memutari alat transportasi itu terlebih dahulu. Mobil berwarna hitam itu pun melaju meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

Mulutnya sejak tadi mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kasar dan sumpah serapah–dengan volume suara kecil–seraya menghentak-hendakkan kakinya sehingga bunyi lantai dingin yang bertemu alas sepatu terdengar nyaring membuat _namja_ jangkung di belakangnya ikut menggerutu dengan bibir _pout_ sempurna. Di tangan mereka berdua terdapat tumpukan kertas yang kata Lee _seonsaengnim_ adalah berkas penting yang harus segera diberikan pada kepala sekolah di ruangannya.

Pada saat jam pelajaran, Lee _seonsaengnim_ meminta bantuan Kyuhyun dan Eunsun mengantarkan berkas-berkas itu. Padahal Eunsun ingin menikmati waktunya untuk membaca sejarah manusia purba. Dipercepatnya langkah kakinya supaya cepat berjalan kemudian kembali ke kelas.

"Ya! Tunggu aku!" kata Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak sambil membenarkan letak tumpukan kertas di tangannya. Salahkan dia terlalu risih karena tangannya penuh sehingga tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Kyuhyun benci itu.

Eunsun sengaja menulikan telinganya dan terus berjalan. Untuk apa memperdulikan _namja_ itu kalau hanya akan merepotkannya saja. Dia juga tak berniat berlama-lama bersama Kyuhyun melaksanakan permintaan Lee _seonsaengnim_. Ada buku sejarah yang menunggu di atas mejanya di dalam kelas dan Eunsun tak mau membuang waktu berharganya. Mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak di belakang saja seolah ia telah melakukan lomba marathon jarak seratus meter. Sungguh melelahkan.

Karena teriakannya tak digubris, _namja_ berkulit putih pucat ini makin merungut kesal. Dengan sengaja dihentak-hentakkan kakinya supaya _yeoja_ di depan mendengarnya. Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menyusul Eunsun. Sampai di belakang _yeoja_ itu–jaraknya cukup dekat–dengan muka ditekuk sengaja Kyuhyun menendang kaki kanan Eunsun tepat di betis menyebabkan _yeoja_ itu terhuyung ke depan dan akan jatuh tertelungkup mencium lantai koridor yang kotor.

Namun wajah itu tidak mendarat di lantai seperti perkiraan sebelumnya, malah sasaran empuk jatuhnya tubuh Eunsun adalah Kyuhyun karena–entah dorongan darimana atau hanya refleksi–menarik tangannya sehingga tubuhnya berputar. Mata keduanya terbelalak lebar sebab jaraknya benr-benar sangat dekat sampai dapat merasakan deruan napas masing-masing. Tumpukan kertas yang mereka bawa pun berterbangan mengikuti gaya gravitasi bumi.

Beberapa detik mematung, barulah kenyataan seolah menarik rambut keduanya. Tidak cuma tubuh yang berdekatan tetapi juga bibir mereka saling menempel. Rasanya Eunsun ingin berteriak memaki dan menginjak orang yang memerawani bibirnya yang _virgin_–sekarang tidak lagi–tanpa ijinnya. Segera saja ditariknya tubuhnya menjauh dan menghadiahi Kyuhyun sebuah _deathglare_ bercampur aura suram layaknya kuburan yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Untungnya Eunsun masih sadar tempat mereka berada, kalau tidak, sudah dipastikan _namja_ itu akan berjalan pincang besok.

Eunsun berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bertahan dengan ke_shock_annya. Bibirnya.. biar bukan _first kiss_nya, tapi ini pertama kali bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir _yeoja_. Tentu saja dia kaget dan _shock_. Ditambah kejadian tadi terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan. Kyuhyun masih diam dengan muka kagetnya membiarkan seorang _yeoja_ berseragam sama sepertinya ternganga lebar di belakangnya sebab menyaksikan adegan ciuman singkat barusan.

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
